Return to Izzy Kawaii
by The Late BenneyC
Summary: The second story of Izzy Kawaii! Why the heck did I do this....?
1. Return

Author's note: Here's my second Izzy Kawaii story. I really didn't think I'd write another one. Laura, 7 of 11, Iceberg, and Kira are in this one. To Cut a Really Long story Long, My friends got coned into a trip on BCA's Airlines and when 7 found out he jumped out with a parachute. Due to the fact the air pressure changed so suddenly, the plane started to fall and it sucked out the remaining passengers..... Big Thanks to all four of them for wonderful ideas. 

BCA used his mighty Author Powers to allow himself to follow his friends along. He watched as Kira pulled out a parachute from a TransDimensional Backpack.

"I need one of those," BCA said.

"Too bad, I'm getting out of this fic!" Kira opened the parachute and floated off.

"Hmm. she's heading west. We need to go east. Wind change!" BCA called out and the wind changed directions and lead Kira off to the distant island of Izzy Kawaii.

Laura sat there glaring at herself mentally with reasons unknown even to the author. She started to mumble, "Dumb gravity."

BCA glanced at Iceberg, "Maybe you should get in a diving position. Leave the smallest amount of surface area so when you splash you won't die.

Iceberg looked at him and nodded, "Thanks."

Before BCA could say anymore his two friends splashed into the water. After much sputtering and coughing the two glared up at BCA who had stopped several feet above the water, "No fair! Just because you're the main author you get to stay safe. We gave you ideas!" Iceberg shouted. 

Laura ignored Iceberg's comment and started swimming off to the distant shape on the horizon, "Stupid island."

BCA watched the two shapes until the started to become unrecognizable, "Let's go check up on Kira and 7 of 11." With that, the boy vanished.

________________________________________________________________________

Laura marched on to the beach and sat down, "Stupid smeggling island."

Iceberg crawled up behind her, "H-how.. did you.. m-make it all th-that way without becoming tired?"

Laura glanced at him, "Maybe BCA is just being nicer to me..." she stopped and heard the distant sound of chanting.

"He likes the word distant," Iceberg noted.

"I bet it's those freakin' Izzy Lovers." Laura commented.

"Let go!" Iceberg shouted and got up.

"You're new to this, aren't you?" Laura asked.

"Yes? Aren't you?"

"No. I was in the last one."

"You were?"

"Yes. I'm Loren too."

"Why are we calling you Laura."

"To confuse you."

"Oh," Iceberg pondered this (can Iceberg ponder? I wonder..) as he and Laura walked into the jungle searching for the noise.

After a little while the two found a large clearing and a group of people near a fire. They looked closer at the fire and saw Kira sitting in pot with vegetables floating around her. They could barely make out her screaming, "LET ME GO YOU FREAKS!!!!"

IceBerg started to race to Kira's aid when he noticed Laura laughing her head off as she raced with him, "What's so funny?"

Laura stopped laughing to speak, "This. We're about to rush a bunch of freakin' Izzy Lovers to stop them from boiling someone I barely know."

IceBerg thought about this and laughed as well. Then they reached the edge of the crowd and stopped. Siting on a fallen Izzy Statue was, 7 of 11. He was decked out in colorful head gear and jewelry that totally contradicted his Borg form.

"Huh?" Laura and IceBerg both shouted. Then the large crowd turned and saw them.

One voice yelled out, "Two of the Izzy Lovers have excapted!! Get them before they harm the perfect 7!"

Laura reacted quickly by grabbing IceBerg and dashing the heck out of there! They ran for several minutes until the chasers gave up.

Unknown to any of the four slightly sane people, BCA watched from the air, eating popcorn, "This only gets better. I must say I like the touch that the whole island is infested by 7 of 11 Lovers."

________________________________________________________________________

"The Whole Island Is Infested BY 7 Of 11 Lovers!!!!!" Laura shouted.

"Who?" Iceberg asked as he looked at the wrecked pictures of Izzy and millions of different girls. Each head had been removed and 7 of 11's head placed where Izzy's was and some girl where the Izzy Lover's head was.

"The dead looking guy that screamed 'No!! Not AGAIN!!' and jumped out the plane," Laura told him.

"Oh. Why?"

"Ummm.. I don't know."

"'cause I'll never let you leave the island if you don't!" BCA shouted from his position in the air, "I needed a plot! This may be weak, I mean come on, 7 of 11 Lovers?, but I needed something."

Both looked up and vaguely saw a shape in the sky and waved.

"Looks like we're stuck," Laura noted.

"Yep. What are we going to do?" IceBerg asked.

"I vote for stay here and wait for the 7 of 11 Lovers to actually look at 7, (Low blow, I know.) but that'll take time."

"Let's find the Izzy Lovers."

"Okay."

________________________________________________________________________

Kira sat in the pot. She wouldn't move, couldn't move, from the slowly boiling pot. Every move she made to get out would end with a spear jabbed under her throat by some person or other. She visibly glared at 7 of 11.

"This is your fault, you know."

"How is it my fault?" 7 inquired.

"If you hadn't run screaming like a baby from the plane.." she began.

"You notice how nice the residents are? That, plus several other things, is not stuff I ask more seconds for."

Before Kira could asked for help she heard a scream and bolas broke the spears around her. A girl raced up and kicked the 7 of 11 Lovers Guarding Kira. The Girl turned and pointed to a group of girls fighting, "Go!"

"Who are you?" Kira asked.

"I'm Kyra, one of the leaders of the Izzy Lovers that fight the ones that have taken our island!" Kyra yelled as she grabbed Kira raced into the fight, "Katt! Sound the 'fall back' call!"

A girl pulled a horn and blew into it. Immediately the group vanished into the forest.

"Thank for saving me. Now who are you all?

"We are the Izzy Lover Freedom Fighters!"

Kira Sweatdropped as Katt and Kyra took up Sailor Moon poses, "Beware 7 of 11 Lovers! You took the wrong Island!"

"What happened, any ways, how did the 7 of 11 Lovers come?" Kira asked.

Katt looked down, "Well we were partying when 7 came crashing in and knocked down the Izzy, he's so kawaii," there follow sighs from everyone around Kira and Katt start again, "'s statue and then a whole bunch of people sprang up and started worshipping him. I bet it was the lawyers!"

Kira glances around, "so you're going to stop them?"

"Well duh!" Kyra said.

Suddenly a with a leap Laura inters the small group with IceBerg trailing, "Unhand her, vile creatures!" IceBerg stood behind Laura and waved quietly to Kira.

"I got dragged here," IceBerg told her, "After hearing bout the Izzy Lovers last time I decided best not to meet them."

"We aren't deadly, unless you like Izzy," Katt told him she suddenly stood up and looked down at him, "Well, do you like Izzy?"

IceBerg gulped under Katt's gaze, "No ma'am."

Kyra smiled, "Good. What about you two?"

"Nope. I like Matt more," Kira told her.

"I'm not into being hopelessly in-love with cartoon characters," Laura explained.

"HE IS NOT A CARTOON CHARACTER, HE'S ANIME!!" a girl yelled down Laura's throat.

Laura gulped, "Understood."

"Down, Debbie" Kyra told her friend. 

"Now... let's plan for the destruction of 7 of 11 Lovers," Katt said, eyes ablaze with anger.

______________________________________________________________________________

BCA had just gotten back from the dentist. He sat looking sadly at the empty box of popcorn.

"Alas fair popcorn. Not for months shall I get to taste such wonder. Stupid Braces!" BCA tied as hard as he could to glare at the metal and blue plastic in his mouth but simple spun around in mid-air.

"Hey, what's up... eerr... down?" BCA looked down at the gathering party of people near the edge of the clearing with the fallen Izzy Statue.

"Please, let me go," 7 of 11 pleaded.

"No! You must stay and be our symbol of love forever!!!"

"I can't stay very long, I have to write fan fictions and stuff," 7 reasoned to the girl in front of him with a spear to his throat, "And I'm not positive but I doubt that will hurt me."

The girl raised her spear and split the person by her's hair in two pieces long ways.

"I'm not much of a betting man, so I'll stay."

"Not likely!" A person yelled as bolas flew from the forest, "GET THE 7 OF 11 LOVERS!!!!!"

Izzy Lovers flew from the forest and started to over power the smaller group of Lovers. They cornered most into small groups with their weapons and had them lay down, face to the dirt.

Laura ran up to 7 of 11 and lifted him off the statue, "Come on!"

IceBerg got under the fallen Izzy statue and started to lift, "I acted really nice to BCA earlier so with a little luck...."

BCA glanced down at the scene below, "I'll give a penny and take a nickel."

IceBerg lifted the giant statue of the young boy and resettled it to it's rightful position. The Izzy Lovers let out a war cry, "IIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYY"

###############################################################################


	2. Retreat!

Author's note: Here's the next chapter for this one!

Suddenly the island rumbled and the mountain exploded into ash and smoke. The group of Izzy Lovers and the stranded authors and company looked fearfully at the volcano.

"It's erupting!" Katt cried out.

"I'm blaming BCA for this," 7 of 11 said as he took off his head gear.

"The 7 of 11 Lovers are gone!" IceBerg called out. Everyone looked into the distance and saw them swimming away.

"That suicidal," Kyra commented, "there's sharks out there now."

"Yeah well what about the volcano? I can see magma coming towards us," Kira asked.

"Lava," 7 of 11 corrected.

"What?"

"You called it magma. Molten rock on the Earth's surface is called lava."

"Okay...." Kira said as she stared at the Borg.

"Let's focus, shall we? Exploding volcano, remember?" Iceberg was starting to panic. The lava had reached the forest and setting everything in it's path on fire.

"We are sooooooo doomed."

"Not just yet! The plane," Laura pointed to the silver shape floating in the shallows.

"But we can't just leave the island, what about all the statues and pictures and..." Kyra started.

"Leave or die!" 7 of 11 called as he, Laura, IceBerg, and Kira ran to the plane and jumped in.

"I'm so glad BCA made a jumbo jet amphibious," IceBerg said as he started the plane.

"Totally."

"Do you know how to fly?" Kira asked, nervously.

"Yeah, BCA made this REALLY REALLY simple to fly," IceBerg told her.

"You think that's because he's so simple minded?" Laura asked.

"Maybe..."

"Let's go! The lava is almost here!" 7 called out.

The plane started with a growl and began to lift off from the water. The plane cleared the forest and flew over the volcano. It passed by once more and flew into the distant.

Katt shielded her eyes and waved to the object retreating into the sunset. She glanced over as the red oatmeal covered everything, "He is so cheap. It's not even real lava!"

"I HEARD THAT!!!"

It's over! But not over. Stay tuned for "Secrets of Izzy Kawaii" staring tuffles and Sky Pike!


End file.
